1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems and methods for forming pre-package brewing material such as coffee or tea pods, and in particular, relates to a lightweight and compact system for individual personal use in making coffee and/or tea pods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage pods generally refer to coffee or tea that is pre-packaged and sealed inside a filter material. The pods are typically configured to be placed in a specially designed brewing machine in which hot water is filtered through the pod to make the beverage. In recent years, pod-based brewing systems have gained popularity as they are convenient to use and require very little cleaning up. Coffee pods, for example, typically contain a pre-measured amount of coffee sealed inside a disc-shaped package formed by filter papers and can be conveniently removed and disposed of when the brewing is finished.
However, one drawback associated with using a pod-based brewing system is that the choice of coffee in pod form is usually limited to the selections provided by pod manufacturers. Consequently, coffee drinkers are generally limited to the types of coffee sold in pod form that are available in the stores. Additionally, coffee connoisseurs often prefer grinding the coffee right before it is brewed in order to preserve its flavor. Pre-packaged coffee pods sold in the stores could be viewed as not as fresh by some coffee drinkers who prefer freshly ground coffee.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for individual consumers to have more choices in the types of coffee or other beverage that can be made using pod-based brewing systems. To this end, there is a particular need for a device and method that would allow individuals to easily and conveniently form custom pods containing brewing material of their choice.